Esto no es una comedia romántica, es una historia de terror
by LalaGmz
Summary: Situado en el universo 3-Z. Sougo y Kagura se odian a muerte, pasar tiempo juntos sólo puede resultar en desastre.
1. Castigo infernal

**Disclaimer:** _Gintama y sus personajes, pertenecen al gorila._

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje explícito.

 _Historia situada en el universo 3-Z._

* * *

 **Esto no es una comedia romántica, es una historia de terror**

X

I Si un castigo es dado por un demonio, ¿no es un castigo divino, sino infernal?

.

Okita Sougo era un sádico, por ello, alterar la mayonesa en el almuerzo de Hijikata, era algo en extremo, divertido de ver. El pobre Toushirou, inocente, había llevado el primer bocado con una mirada llena de ilusión, para luego de ingerirlo de la misma manera. No había mayor placer en el universo para Hijikata Toushirou.

Sougo se reía, no era simple mayonesa, junto a ella había incluido veneno para ratas, porque sí, Hijikata Toushirou era una maldita rata de alcantarilla que merecía morir. Sin embargo, él, ajeno a la situación, continuó comiendo de su plato, hasta que de pronto, su rostro se había tornado de tonalidad púrpura, casi azul. El pelinegro comenzó a toser escandalosamente, pero aquello había sido en vano, pronto se había quedado tieso, y por ende, muerto.

La risa de Sougo se incrementó, eufórico, casi rozando la histeria. ¡Lo había matado por fin! El muy incauto hijo de puta no había percibido el potente veneno en su preciada mayonesa.

Eso lo tenía bailando sobre el cadáver del pelinegro, cuando una grave y aburrida voz comenzó a llamarlo.

—Souichiro-kun, Souichiro-kun…

No le prestó atención, era más importante el ritual que hacía, debía asegurarse. Aunque Hijikata era llamado demonio, tenía que cerciorarse que terminaría en el maldito infierno.

No obstante, la voz masculina se perdió, dando paso a una aguda, molesta y desesperante.

—¡Oi sádico!

Sintió un golpe en su castaña cabeza, y fastidiado abrió los ojos.

No existía imagen más deplorable, repulsiva y vomitiva al despertar, que ver el rostro de Kagura. La de cabello bermellón ajustó los lentes anticuados sobre su nariz, otorgándole una mirada desdeñosa, acusadora.

Miró a su alrededor, estaba en la estúpida clase en lugar de estar celebrando la muerte de Hijikata. Todos sus compañeros reían, sin embargo, el que estaba en sus sueños parecía muy tranquilo, demasiado.

—Hijikata bastardo —murmuró.

—¿Qué tal la siesta Souichiro-kun? —cuestionó el mayor, con voz aletargada, fingiendo no haber escuchado el insulto de Sougo.

—Bastante buena, la pesadilla es estar en esta clase —masculló muy bajo, todos sus compañeros de clase se quejaron.

—Opino lo mismo —bufó Ginpachi-sensei, el hombre deseaba estar en cualquier sitio, menos en ese triste salón de clase, diciendo cosas que a sus alumnos no le importaban, y ni siquiera a él—. Pero cómo eras el único que no prestaba atención, deberás asistir a tutorías.

—¿Es en serio? —replicó, incrédulo. El profesor asintió con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Va a darme clases extra?

Ginpachi negó rápidamente. Nunca. Ni en broma.

El castigo era para Souichiro, no para él.

—Yo no —paneó a sus estudiantes que comenzaban a guardar sus cuadernos y materiales en sus mochilas, impacientes porque les dejara salir—. Ya pueden irse, estoy cansado de ver sus caras, nos vemos el próximo lunes —anunció alzando su mano lánguida—. Excepto Kagura-chan, tu quédate.

La muchacha asintió con desconfianza, se mantuvo en su pupitre y esperó a que el sensei hablara.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver la china aquí?

Kagura frunció el entrecejo, pese a que bajo sus gruesos lentes no se podía ver cómo los ojos zafiro brillaban de la ira. Detestaba al sádico, sin embargo, ya había tenido muchos problemas en las últimas semanas, no podía golpearlo por ahora, al menos, no en el instituto. Eso implicaría su expulsión.

En realidad no era que le importase, por ella, pasaría los días en su casa llenando su barriga en lugar de en ese instituto.

Sin embargo, al calvo padre se le caerían hasta los pelos del bigote, si su hija menor era expulsada del instituto.

Por ello, prefería mantener un perfil bajo mientras los ánimos se calmaban, una pelea con su papi, o su estúpido hermano, no era algo con lo que tuviera ánimos de lidiar.

—Ella será tu tutora, Souichiro-kun.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —dijieron ambos estudiantes al tiempo, y para ninguno pasó desapercibido el tono burlón de Ginpachi.

El sensei sabía a la perfección la situación de Kagura, y por eso, su sádica mente había maquinado aquel retorcido plan. ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría asignarle ser tutora de ese imbécil?

— _Danna_ , ¿acaso tiene mierda por cerebro? —exclamó Sougo, escandalizado—. ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que la estúpida china que tiene el peor léxico que conozco, sería mi tutora? Soy el mejor de la clase, es ilógico.

Gin asintió, no obstante, la sonrisa no desaparecía por las réplicas de los alumnos.

—Tienes razón Souichiro —comentó, con tono pensativo—. ¡Ya sé! Tu castigo será ser tú el tutor de ella, ya que lo has dicho, Kagura necesita ayuda, y tú lo harás.

El tono del rostro de la muchacha estaba igual de rojo que el moño de su uniforme.

—¡Estás demente Gin-chan! ¡No hay forma que este subnormal me ayude! ¡Va a hacerme partícipe de sus experimentos sádicos o alguna mierda así!

—Odio decirlo —añadió Sougo—, pero la china tiene razón. Ni siquiera metiéndole una mega semilla por el culo aprendería algo, es una retrasada. [1]

Ambos no sólo se retaban con la mirada, sino que pronto pasaron a los golpes.

—¡Yo sí que te voy a meter algo más grande que una semilla por el culo!

Ginpachi no hacía nada, más que chupar aquel dulce que emanaba humo como si de tabaco se tratase.

—Pueden pelear todo lo que quieran —canturreó dando una lamida a la golosina—. Pero tendrán que hacerlo, si no, ambos serán expulsados, y a parte de a mí, eso no le gustará a nadie.

Kagura y Sougo se separaron a regañadientes, sólo para observar al sensei abandonar el salón con paso despreocupado. Definitivamente ese hombre quería ver el mundo arder. Alzó el brazo a modo de despedida y los dejó a ambos con ganas de arrancarse la cabeza.

—Lo haremos en la biblioteca —masculló Sougo, posando la mochila sobre sus hombros—. No quiero tu molesta presencia en mi casa.

Kagura alzó las cejas, y comenzó a reír.

—Por supuesto que no iré a tu casa idiota, ni a la biblioteca, no aceptaré tus estúpidas tutorías que ni necesito —la pelinaranja lo imitó y se colgó su maleta, acomodó sus lentes y se dispuso a salir del salón—. Hasta nunca, sádico.

No, no, no. Si no le daba las malditas tutorías, sería sancionado, y no quería darle un disgusto a su hermana. Sacudió la cabeza exasperado, tendría que tragarse su orgullo.

La tomó de la muñeca antes de que se marchara, con tal fuerza que la hizo quejarse.

Oh no, mala idea.

La mano libre de Kagura apretó la de Sougo que la apresaba, él sintió los huesos de su muñeca quebrarse, hasta que él la soltó.

—No me toques, imbécil.

—Si no quieres tener problemas, será mejor que aceptes, esto nos afecta a ambos.

—Los problemas me importan una mierda, no pasaré más tiempo del necesario contigo.

—Como quieras —dijo con malicia—. Será divertido ver cómo no sólo tu padre, si no también tu madre y hermano, se quedan completamente pelados cuándo descubran que su inocente Kagura quedó expulsada del instituto por conducta inadecuada.

—Soy una yato, pelear no es una conducta _desadecuada_.

Okita meneó la cabeza, la estúpida ni siquiera sabía hablar. Eso no evitó que la empujara contra la puerta cerrada, y apresara sus muñecas con la mano sana que le quedaba, a riesgo de perderla también. ¿Cómo torturaría ahora a Hijikata?

—No me refería a pelear, pensaba conductas más perversas —murmuró en la oreja femenina, para luego dar una lamida y apartarse rápidamente—. Ugh, que asco me ha dado eso.

Kagura gritó, acalorada de la cólera y le propinó una patada en la entrepierna.

—Jódete sádico.

Sougo se incorporó como pudo, caminó adolorido y abrió la puerta, pasando por un lado de Kagura.

—Ya te dije china, me da igual que me expulsen, pero seguro tu padre te mandará a otro planeta cuándo se entere que no eres tan pura y casta como haces creer.

—Cállate, no tienes idea de lo que hablas.

—¿Debería preguntarle al _Danna_ entonces?

Kagura enrojeció, le dio una bofetada y lo empujó para salir del salón.

—No lo olvides china, mañana en la biblioteca, a las dos.

La chica pateó la puerta al salir, y corrió dando tumbos y golpes a su paso.

No, no le daría el gusto. No se dejaría chantajear por él. Su familia creería en ella y no en él, ¿no son así las familias?

.

* * *

.

[1] Referencia al episodio piloto: Buscando las semillas, de la serie animada para adultos de Adult Swim: _Rick y Morty_. La mega semilla tiene como efecto colateral la súper inteligencia temporal. Si no la han visto, es una serie que les recomiendo mucho, posee ese humor negro que tanto nos gusta, y está llena de parodias.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** _Estoy de vuelta, y espero que les guste mucho este nuevo fic que comienzo. Cómo dice el título, esto no es una historia de romance, si no de terror. Para Kagura sería realmente terrorífica la idea de enamorarse de Sougo, ¿no? Esta historia será diferente a Crap potion, no esperen algo parecido a lo que escribí allí, advierto de una vez. De todas formas, apreciaría mucho sus comentarios, cuéntenme qué les parece, qué opinan, qué les gusta, que no, lo que quieran: sugerencias, críticas, declaraciones de amor, insultos, etc. No esperen, insultos no, de resto sí, lo que quieran. Llevo tiempo lejos del fandom, por favor, compréndanme. xD_

 _Y sí, en esta historia Kouka está viva -corazón-._

 _—Junio 14 de 2017—_


	2. Abducción alienígena

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Sorachi-sensei, la locura es toda mía._

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje explícito y discriminatorio.

 _Esto ya no es el universo 3-Z, no tengo idea de lo que es. xD_

* * *

 **Esto no es una comedia romántica, es una historia de terror**

X

II Cualquier cosa puede suceder en la biblioteca, en especial una abducción alienígena

.

Sougo observó su reloj de pulso con una mueca de tedio, pronto serían las tres de la tarde y la mocosa china no había aparecido en la biblioteca. Más que disgusto estaba aliviado, su presencia no era grata y si la expulsaban tendría tranquilidad por fin. Calma para planear formas de asesinar a Hijikata. Oh, por supuesto que sí.

No abandonó la biblioteca, se quedó allí no porque tuviese la esperanza de que Kagura apareciera, en realidad, esperaba todo lo contrario; sino porque allí reinaba la paz y silencio. Sacó uno de sus cuadernos, y comenzó a hacer un listado, digno de cliché de novela adolescente.

 _Por qué asesinar a Hijibastardo:_

 _» Es un odioso adicto a la mayonesa._

 _» Quiere acostarse con mi hermana mayor._

 _» El seppuku no sería suficiente para él._

 _» Es un mariquita y otaku llorón._

 _» Llama la atención de todas las estúpidas chicas de la clase, sobre todo d_

De su mano fue arrebatada la pluma con la que escribía su listado que no alcanzó a terminar. Rápidamente cerró el cuaderno, sin embargo Kagura había sido más veloz y se lo quitó de las manos. Leyó lo que había escrito y soltó una sonora carcajada, seguida de un ataque de risa incontrolable. Sougo permaneció en silencio y con su frecuente expresión estoica. Cuando la pelinaranja dejó de reír y limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, arrancó la hoja del cuaderno y se la enseñó a Okita.

—¿Qué diablos es esto sádico? ¿Una lista de niñita?

Continuó riendo y Sougo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

—Pensé que no vendrías, ¿a qué debo tu desagradable presencia?

Kagura frunció el entrecejo, e imitó la posición del castaño y cruzó sus brazos.

—No iba a venir, pero Soyo me obligó.

Sólo entonces, Okita notó que Kagura no estaba sola, y junto a ella estaba una de sus compañeras de clase. Una alegre pelinegra que relacionaba con una elegante princesa. ¿Cómo era que una chica de clase se juntaba con semejante bestia?

—¿Y qué? Mejor no hubieses venido —replicó levantándose de su asiento, para arrebatar la hoja de papel que Kagura mantenía en sus manos.

—Vengo porque tengo una oferta para ti.

Okita alzó las cejas, sus ojos carmesí centelleaban de la indignación.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No tenemos que hacer las estúpidas tutorías, puedo decir que sí me enseñaste y tú que lo hiciste. No hay ningún registro.

La amplia sonrisa en el rostro de la chica le causó malestar. Soyo llevó una mano a su frente, consciente de que aquello era una mala idea, las mentiras tarde o temprano son descubiertas, ella no se atrevería a hacer eso con Ginpachi-sensei.

—¿Y cómo harás cuándo no apruebes la materia, estúpida? —replicó—. ¿Dirás que soy un pésimo tutor?

—Precisamente eso —arrugó las cejas—. Además, Soyo me ayudará. Pero eso no es tu asunto.

La princesa soltó un bufido, no quería ser arrastrada a los problemas de su mejor amiga. Aun así, siempre terminaba envuelta en algún demente lío gracias a Kagura.

—Cómo quieras, pero devuélveme ese papel.

Kagura mostró la totalidad de su dentadura y alzó la hoja. En un intento inútil, Sougo era más alto que ella, por lo que se subió a la mesa para alejar al castaño de ella.

—¡Nunca! ¡Bwahahaha! —se burló—. ¡Esta es la prueba de lo mariquita que eres!

Brincó de un lado a otro y Sougo fue incapaz de subirse a la mesa también, pues cada vez que lo intentaba ella lo alejada de una fuerte patada. Así pasaron un rato, pero Soyo permaneció indiferente observando sus uñas con aburrimiento.

Ya sabía que nada ganaría interfiriendo en la pelea de esos dos, a ambos los consideraba buenos amigos, no comprendía cómo era que no se toleraban.

—¡No lo es! ¡Si estoy planeando un asesinato!

La pelinaranja quiso replicar, ya tenía una mordaz respuesta en la punta de su lengua. Sin embargo, observó a Soyo de reojo, agitarse de forma extraña. Detuvo sus saltos y se paró a observarla.

La pelinegra tenía un dedo alzado y señalaba algo. Sougo aprovechó la distracción de Kagura para recuperar su lista.

—¿Q-Qué es e-eso? —la voz de Kagura sonó aturdida.

Un rayo de color verde apareció en medio de la biblioteca, a su paso tiró los estantes llenos de libros a su alrededor.

—Mi casa —murmuró Soyo, y la última falange de su dedo índice centelleó. [1]

—¿Qué diablos le pasa? —preguntó Kagura a Sougo, él sólo se limitó a alzar los hombros—. ¡Soyo! ¡Allá no está tu casa! ¡Ven acá!

Fue demasiado tarde, Soyo se aproximó al rayo y comenzó a levitar hacia el cielo, luego se desintegró.

—¡Los extraterrestres! —exclamó Okita con fingido terror, ocultándose tras el cuerpo de Kagura.

—¡Imbécil! ¡Si yo soy alienígena también!

—Con razón eres tan fea.

—No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, tenemos que rescatar a Soyo.

Agarró el brazo del castaño y lo llevó hasta el halo de luz verde en donde desaparecieron al instante.

.

.

.

Ambos aparecieron atados en una habitación oscura, que pronto se iluminó gradualmente con lo que parecían luces de neón verdes y rosas. Una movida música techno de los noventas comenzó a sonar conforme a las luces intermitentes, y aparecieron unos seres humanoides de color verde como del tamaño de un niño de cuatro años.

—Bienvenidos, ¡somos los Spielvens! [2] ¡La raza de extraterrestres más fiestera del universo!

Sougo y Kagura se observaron con desconcierto. Las criaturas seguían bailando y cantando, cómo si el secuestrar a tres, perdón, dos humanos y una amanto no fuese un crimen federal o algo así.

—I'm green da ba de da ba die… [3]

—Tenemos que buscar a Soyo —murmuró Kagura a Sougo por encima de la música dance de los Spielvens—, estos tipos están locos, ¡viven en el siglo pasado! ¿qué es ese gusto musical?

Sougo asintió. ¿Cómo demonios había terminado en el interior de una nave extraterrestre mientras pasaba tiempo en la biblioteca luego de clases? ¿Cómo se había tornado la situación tan absurda?

—¡Y aquí viene la Princesa Spielven! —anunció uno de los hombrecitos verdes.

Kagura y Sougo tuvieron que recoger su mandíbula del suelo al ver a Soyo vestida con un leotardo elástico de color verde mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música.

Sí, definitivamente podía torcerse más. Sougo tendría en cuenta no quejarse de una situación que no creyera más absurda, porque siempre era posible que lo fuera aún más.

—Esto está mal, muy mal.

Okita negó desesperado con la cabeza, buscando la forma de desatarse de Kagura. Sin embargo, se encontró con que ella ya no estaba amarrada a él. Volvió su vista a la princesa y ahora bailaba animadamente con la pelinaranja.

—¡¿Qué mierda china?!

¿No se suponía que no le gustaba el techno? ¿Y qué clase de movimientos de mierda eran esos? ¡Esa mujer no tenía idea de bailar, de ritmo, de coordinación, de absolutamente nada!

Los Spielvens, incluida Soyo se quedaron quietos y pasmados con el baile, -si se podía llamar así-, de Kagura.

 _«Bien china, ahora verán que somos unos raros y nos dejarán ir.»_

—¡Esos movimientos son la onda! —exclamó uno de los Spielvens y seguido, todos siguieron bailando—, ¡el suelo arde!

Kagura, entusiasmada por los ánimos de los Spielvens continuó con su baile. Sougo se exasperó.

—¿Quieren llamas? —exclamó sacando un encendedor de su bolsillo, siempre cargaba uno por si acaso—. ¡Aquí tienen sus malditas llamas!

Lanzó el mechero y en reacción con las luces halógenas, toda la habitación empezó a arder. La iluminación ya no era verde o rosa, sino de un intenso rojo y la música era una sirena, una alarma de emergencias.

—¡Estúpidos! ¡Han arruinado nuestra fiesta! —dijo el que parecía el líder con un tono femenino, escandalizado—. ¡Ella no es la princesa, es una impostora! ¡Fuera de mi nave! ¡Ahora!

Los tres juntos, acorralados por los pequeños verdes dejaron de sentir el suelo y cayeron aparatosamente en la biblioteca.

—¿Q-Qué pasó? ¿No estaba en casa? —preguntó Soyo sobando su cabeza.

—Seguro la drogaron con metanfetamina verde o algo así —masculló Okita, viendo su lista terminar de arder junto con los libros y parte de sus prendas, las cuales apagó rápidamente.

—Ya harás otra lista gay, no te preocupes —espetó Kagura sacudiendo su ropa china—. Ya que nos salvaste, haré una para ti.

Kagura tomó uno de los cuadernos del castaño y arrancó una hoja. Con su descuidada caligrafía comenzó a escribir:

 _Por qué el sádico es un imbécil:_

 _» Hace listas ridículas._

 _» Tiene rostro de niña._

 _» Es un idiota que no tiene nada que enseñarme._

 _» Para deshacerse de Hijikata podría colocar gasolina en su encendedor mayonesa, pero es demasiado estúpido para pensarlo. Y se cree el príncipe de los sádicos. ¡Já!_

 _» Soyo dice que debería meterlo en Iron Maiden [4] No entiendo qué tiene que ver una banda de heavy metal. Toshi nunca sería tan cool para entrar a una._

—Mocosa… —murmuró Okita al terminar la lectura.

—¿Qué dices sádico? —cuestionó Kagura con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Mentimos acerca de las tutorías?

El castaño asintió sin mucho interés.

—¿Y si los descubren? —intervino Soyo con preocupación.

—Eso no pasará, yo no diré la verdad, y el sádico tampoco lo hará porque tengo una foto de su lista con su letra —Kagura alzó su celular con la imagen del papel antes de quedar incinerado—, y la revelaré a toda la escuela si se atreve a delatarme con Gin-chan.

Sí, esta vez ella sería la chantajista, no la víctima.

.

* * *

.

[1] Si no pillaron esta referencia, son demasiado jóvenes, o no han visto E.T., el extraterrestre.

[2] Sí, sí, E.T. está dirigida por Steven Spielberg, de donde ingeniosamente se me ocurrió el nombre de estos peculiares extraterrestres. Por supuesto que no tomé idea del capítulo 6 de la primera temporada de _Rick y Morty_ cuando mencionan el mundo Cronenberg, en referencia que está habitado por criaturas como las del director David Cronenberg.

[3] ¿Han escuchado I'm blue de Eiffel 65?

[4] Kagura, Iron Maiden no sólo es una banda, Soyo se refiere a una doncella de hierro, un instrumento utilizado para la tortura y ejecución por allá en el siglo XVI. Definitivamente la princesa Soyo es la más sádica de todos.

.

* * *

.

 **N/A:** _Están un poco occidentales mis referencias, lo sé. Muchas gracias por leer, por sus comentarios y esas cosas. Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y me disculpo por si en algún momento pudieron resultar ofendidos por el lenguaje o discriminación. También me disculpo por esta demencia de capítulo, pero para que se hagan una idea, la historia va a ser así, llena situaciones irreverentes, absurdas que están muy lejos de ser normales, al puro estilo de Gintama. Les respondo, ¿habrá romance? Sí, pero no del corriente, sino más bien por el lado de la aventura y parodia. No esperen confesiones de amor o cosas dulces, todos sabemos que Kagura y Sougo no son así, se querrán, pero a su manera y no lo demostrarán. Eso sí, esperen un argumento vacío y un desarrollo desastroso de la historia. Y yo espero por favor, que me dejen un lindo review. -corazón-_

 _—Junio 23 de 2017—_


End file.
